Glide
.]] is a technique that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and ''Kingdom Hearts III. Glide allows you to ride the wind and travel over distances in the air. It can be used as a faster mode of transportation than running, or as an evasion technique.'' Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts, Glide is a Shared Ability. It is activated by holding once in midair. In Kingdom Hearts II, Glide is a Growth Ability. It can be upgraded by leveling up Final Form, which increases gliding speed. It is activated by pressing and holding once in midair. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Glide is an ability panel that can be upgraded from Glide LV1 to Glide LV2, Glide LV3, Glide LV4, and Glide LV5 by linking panels, and when upgraded, increases gliding speed. It is activated by pressing and holding once in midair. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Glide can be activated by pressing and holding once in midair. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Glide is activated by pressing once in midair. Learning Glide ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Glide after sealing the Keyhole in Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *Sora learns Glide when he first enters Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Final Form has Glide LV1 as a default ability. *Sora learns Glide LV1 after leveling Final Form to level 3. *Final Form learns Glide LV2 at level 3. *Sora learns Glide LV2 after leveling Final Form to level 5. *Final Form learns Glide LV3 at level 5. *Sora learns Glide LV3 after leveling Final Form to level 7. *Final Form learns Glide MAX at level 7. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * '''Glide ③' is received after completing Mission 53. * Glide ⑤ can be redeemed from the Moogle Shop for 150 Challenge Sigils. * Glide LV+ Ⓛ is a clear bonus for Mission 76, can be found in a treasure chest at the Cave of Wonders during Mission 68; can be purchased for 1000 Heart Pointss once Roxas is promoted to Expert rank; and can be redeemed from the Moogle Shop for 170 Challenge Sigils. Panels which link to Glide * : Allows you to lock on to a target while gliding to automatically move toward it. * : Allows you to slam past foes by gliding right after you begin an Air Slide. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Ventus obtains Glide after meeting Peter Pan and Tinker Bell in Never Land at '''Mermaid Lagoon'. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *Data-Sora can learn two Glide panels in the Stat Matrix after completing Castle Oblivion. See also *Fire Glide *Superglide *Mobile Action fr:Vol plané Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Action commands Category:Kingdom Hearts III abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance abilities